


Kokichi's Awakening

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Aka: How Kokichi Oma started his journey to discovering his talent. Takes place within the Harmonic Souls series.





	Kokichi's Awakening

This was turning out to be the worst day of Kokichi's life. A few days ago, things were finally turning out alright. He was taken off the streets of Tokyo and adopted by a coffee shop owner named Seiji Oma and soon found himself becoming a high school student at Kaisei Academy, an all-boys private school. it won't be long until he finally got to be like a normal teen...despite his small size due to malnourishment.

Unfortunately for him, he was suddenly taken to a strange world with a blonde student named Ryo Haruno. It was apparently the school, but it didn't look like one. Instead, it looked more like a torture prison full of students getting pushed to their limits and beaten to death. And who was responsible for this? The captain of the boating team, Kishida, who looked more like a military general than a teacher.

And right now, things were getting much, _much_ worse. The two were surrounded by soldiers dressed in black uniforms and armed with pistols. Ryo was surrounded by them, and Kokichi himself was frozen in place, not sure what to do. He just met this guy and he felt the urge to help out! But what could he do?

 **"Trespassers like you aren't worthy of being in my prison,"** Kishida told Ryo. **"I'll have you killed right now."**

"No!" Kokichi blurred out. He covered his mouth a second later, surprised that outburst came from his mouth.

Kishida's gaze shifted from Ryo to Kokichi. **"You dare to order me around?"** he angrily asked, approaching the shorter teen. **"Do you know who I am?!"**

THUD!

Kokichi soon found himself laying on the ground, unable to get back up. **"Hold him back,"** Kishida ordered. **"He's next after I deal with the other intruder."**

Before Kokichi could move, he was soon restrained by two soldiers, forced to watch Ryo get killed. Suddenly, time froze as he heard a feminine voice.

_"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."_

"What possibility?" Kokichi quietly asked.

As if on cue, another voice appeared, one that sounded more gruff and animal-like.

_"Grrrrr..... What's wrong with you? Are you gonna let that human boy die? You think you'll get to escape if you keep acting scared? You won't make it out alive, chicken boy!"_

Kokichi flinched. "C-Chicken...?" he muttered.

_"But isn't that who you always were? A street chicken who's too scared to fight back? Didn't you accept Mr. Seiji's offer as a way to hide away from thugs and killers?"_

That did it for Kokichi. "N... No," he said, his voice sounding firm as he saw Ryo getting lifted up by one of the soldiers. "I wanted to change."

_"Then don't just stand there. Fight back! Get mad at the rotten adults who were responsible for your homeless past!"_

Suddenly, Kokichi felt a stabbing pain in his head. He screamed as he clenched his forehead.

_"Swear your loyalty to your beliefs, Kokichi Oma! I am thou, thou art I... Thou must breaks the chains of order and become a supreme leader who crushes all enemies! Now call on my name and release thy rage!"_

A large gust of wind blew back the soldiers restraining Kokichi, surprising Kishida. But as for Kokichi, he noticed he was now wearing a blood-red eye mask. "What the..." he muttered. "How did this get here?"

Feeling frustrated with the sudden added accessory, Kokichi reached up to the mask to take it off. But for some reason, it was stuck. "Hey... What gives?" he asked, tugging at the mask harder. "Come off already!" And with a final tug, he was able to yank it off and-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kokichi was unable to see clearly for a while, but he could feel blood dripping from his face, almost like he just ripped off a piece of his skin. But surprisingly, the stabbing feeling was gone. And as he stared at Kishida, he was covered in dark purple fog. A few seconds later, the fog lifted up and changed shape, resembling a midnight blue wolf with pupiless eyes and a hallowed smile that stood in front of the teen.

As for Kokichi, his school uniform had transformed into a bright purple tux and his hair changed color from dark purple to dark green. He grinned as he pointed at the soldier who was restraining Ryo. "Get 'em, Lupin!" he ordered.

The wolf, Lupin, let out a bellowing howl, knocking all the soldiers off their feet. But of course, Kishida was quick to respond. "Don't just sit there!" he ordered. "Get that teen!"

As the soldiers transformed into floating pumpkins, Kokichi smiled again, but this time his expression changed to mimic Lupin's creepy-looking face. He could tell his life was never going to be the same again, and he was going to love every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I personally like to think that every time Kokichi has one of his creepy sprites, that's his Persona semi-possessing his body.


End file.
